The Girl's Flames
by Pass The Message
Summary: Sawada Tsunade knew that as a child, she possessed flame powers. Her fire is a beautiful golden color and she could do more than just burn with it. She played with her fire in secret, fascinated, and hid it from Mama. But she learns to get stronger for more powerful flames. And now, Reborn's expectations of her are shattered like fragile glass, when he had to deal with her! Fem!Tsu
1. Sawada Nana

Sawada Nana

Sawada Tsunade

Age 13

DOB: October 14

Blood Type: A

Height: 5'2

Weight: 47 kg

Eye and Hair Color: Light Brown

This is the stats that made up a gloomy, loner girl who lives in the Sawada Residence. Just a mother and daughter.

A troubled pair at that.

Sawada Nana wondered what made her child change. From a cheerful, happy girl to a cold loner who locks herself up in her room for hours unless called or school time.

Her daughter is a social recluse, cold and likes to wear clothes that emphasized it. She's also unpredictable and there's no telling if she has a temper or not with a blank face...

Nana wondered if they should have reconsidered naming her Tsunade, a name that means 'to connect with hands' in hopes she would have lots of friends. But the way things are, her name is now an IRONY.

Despairing, she sent her husband snail mail to his post box about their daughter.

Then one day, mail came about a Home Tutor. As long as they have free room and food, they won't charge!

Wonderful!

xxx

'I'm the Tutor Hitman, Reborn.' a baby greeted.

Nana STARED.

'Where is Tsunade?'

'Er...she's upstairs...b-but can you really fix my daughter?' Nana asked him somewhat skeptically. 'Tsu-chan...she used to be a cheerful, friendly girl but now she's become a social recluse...'

'Don't worry Maman, fixing her socially will take a while once I determine the cause.'

Famous last words Reborn, famous last words.


	2. Reborn

Reborn

Reborn went upstairs to see his second student, Sawada Tsunade.

She is the Vongola Decima hopeful as Vongola Nono's sons are all assassinated before they could take on the job. One shot, one drowned and the third all they found were his bones. Thus the last heiress-even though Iemitsu was against it but no choice-was his daughter Tsunade.

Thing is, his troubled wife sent a long letter of despairing concerns about their little girl.

The last time Iemitsu saw his daughter was when he and Nono visited the Sawada Residence when Tsunade was four years old. She was said to be a happy, joyful and friendly child. But when danger came on that visiting week, they used Dying Will Flames to seal Nana and Tsunade's memories that they had been there. And when Tsunade was three years older, she began spending time all alone until she became a loner recluse. Her friendly, expressive eyes became cold and unfeeling.

Nana commented in her letter that maybe an alien replaced her daughter and she wanted her child back.

This was an issue of a sudden change in personality with no explanations as to how and why.

Upon entering the girl's room however...it was so hot yet the rest of the house is cool with air conditioning!

On the bed is his student, with really long brown hair and a cold expression on her face, dressed in her pajamas. Despite the room's ridiculous heat, she wasn't sweating at all.

What's going on?

'...who're you?'

Wow, even her voice has literally no feeling in it at all. No emotion.

'I'm your Hitman Tutor, Reborn.' said Reborn. 'I'm here to teach and raise you how to be a proper boss.'

'...get outta here.' Tsunade drawled but Reborn's pet chameleon crawled to his hand and became a gun. Those cold eyes widened and to Reborn's surprise, made a barrier out of fire.

'...Tsunade...since when can you use Dying Will Flames?' Reborn asked her, wide-eyed.

'...oh, there's another name for Pyrokinesis now?' there's a slight raise of her left eyebrow in skepticism. '...7.'

'7?!'

Reborn learned that Tsunade, is too honest for her own good.

Then again, devoid of emotion, she doesn't really care about public opinion.

She discovered her flame powers at age seven, and she began wondering what she could do with it but the flames respond to her feelings, so in order to control it, she 'sealed away' her heart just so she won't have a charred house and her mother won't die from her power. She had no time for friends when she should be training to control herself. She can't have friends as she has to keep her power a secret...and avoid the government in the process.

With those answers, Reborn can't honestly blame the girl.

She gave up normal life just to stay in check.

...now then, raising this girl will be a challenge.


	3. CEDEF

CEDEF

Sawada Iemitsu felt a great urge to get drunk after receiving Reborn's report hours after his arrival in Japan on Timoteo's personal jet.

His 13 year old daughter was fully aware of her flames since she was seven years old and had fun...until she learned it responds to her feelings. So she trained hard and shut down her heart in order not to lose control to protect others from herself. And she thought she was just a psychic pyrokinetic until Reborn told her the true nature of her flames, and what he's there for.

She just accepted without hesitation if only so she could get stronger and learn how to use her powers in a fight. She mastered the usage of fire by studying it from what scientists learned it can do through books and the internet, and was a perfectionist. She sacrificed her own heart, happiness and normal life for control. But as she is now, she is not a good boss, so training to help her regain her heart while training her in her powers and things she must know as a boss in that order is a priority.

As one who wields the Sky Flames, s/he who will understands and accepts the Rain, Sun, Storm, Cloud, Lightning and Mist as s/he influences them. He has to teach her those ideals to be a good boss.

However, in her bid to train and be perfect, she also sacrificed her sleep time and school work, hence, she has horrible grades in school.

Reborn snarked that Dino wasn't as bad as this, and demanded a pay raise for the stress she will cause him.

Iemitsu snarked that he'd rather spend his money on his daughter than on him, and he should be charging the Ninth, not him. Iemitsu suspected that her flames must have awakened when used on her those years ago to seal her memories. They themselves triggered it and he wanted to bang his head on his desk.

Once he feels secure enough, he would pay a visit but until then, tasked Reborn to watch over his family.


	4. Reborn Again

Reborn Again

Namimori Middle School...

Reborn noted many things about his new student.

She was considered very attractive by her peers.

Long hair that was a cross between blonde and brown due to her lineage, neither blonde nor brunette. Her eyes, as a result of her early awakening, became a shade of amber that glowed with power. The change was slow, Nana said. Sure her husband is blonde but she doesn't know a relative with eyes like hers. And as a social recluse, she hardly goes out thus her skin is somewhat-fair. Her slender yet toned physique came from her years of dancing and both aerobic and anaerobics classes, something mother and daughter shared when Tsunade got interested in the activities, thus Nana eagerly took her daughter to classes if not only to have something in common between them.

She's physically fit thus, Reborn planned out many things to teach Tsunade. Ooh he planned everything out as the cogwheels in his mind worked.

He watched as her daily life began.

She would always sleep in class, but when called, can shockingly answer back despite not having flipped open her books...they still look brand new in her bag!

Upon answering, she would sleepily drop her head back on her desk and sleep.

The exasperated teachers have long since gotten used to this, apparently. Having a narcoleptic brilliant but too lazy and sleepy student would naturally, affect schoolwork...but not her. The only subject she fared bad in, was Math as she never sees how its done. That, and she needed waking up when its quiz time, lunch break and dismissal.

So Reborn took to tutoring her in Math too to pull up her grades, besides training her in Free Running, and Acrobatics before Evasion Training.

He's another reason why she's so dead beat.

She didn't complain nor care.

All Tsunade wanted was strength and control as if she didn't have both, her mother would pay the price and she didn't want that.

Reborn watched during lunch time when he saw a young boy watching her from afar in a thoughtful but sad gaze. He would look at her when he could.

So he approached the teen.

'You've been watching Tsunade.' his presence startled the be-jabbers out of the kid.

'Wah!'

'...you're watching her...why?' the boy looked down to see a baby that looked like he was in toddler stage.

'W-w-watching who?!'

'Tsunade. I know who you're looking at, you can't fool me, kid.' the boy stared at him incredulously before muttering 'prodigy kids', justifying Reborn's way of talking that got the hitman amused. 'Who is Tsunade to you?'

'Well...she was someone...I wanted to stay with but she would never pick favorites. She used to be like that.' said the boy with a sad smile. 'When we were in Elementary...she was so bright like the sun, always smiling happy and carefree. She was never picky with friends unlike most kids. Its what we all loved about her. She accepts everyone no matter what gender, age, and doesn't care who or what you are and came from. We all wanted to follow her because she's like the light.' he said gloomily. 'But one day...she changed. She slowly faded away like a flashlight that ran out of batteries and soon everyone forgot about her...but I never did.' he croaked out.

'I tried to make her remember by being the popular guy, copying who she used to be just to remind her who she used to be in hopes to bring her back. I wanted the old Sawada-chan back. But for some reason, her change was so big it was like the rest of the world doesn't exist anymore. Why am I telling a toddler this?' he sputtered out incredulously in exasperation for himself.

'Heee...you have it real bad, kid.' Reborn chuckled as the boy flushed. 'To stay by her side...are you willing to do anything, Yamamoto Takeshi?'

'Hey, I didn't even tell you my name!' Yamamoto exclaimed in disbelief.

'Its on your bag, idiot.' Yamamoto looked at his bag and looked sheepish. 'I repeat...do you want the old Tsunade back?'

'Well yeah...'

'My tutelage will be harsh, and since I'm hired to 'restore her', you'll be doing stuff on your own.' Reborn told him. 'I will speak to you a day later. That is how long you have because once you involve yourself with her...there is no turning back. I will meet you a day from now...same time, same spot.' and Yamamoto watched as Reborn jumped up so high he could reach the top of the school fence in a single bound, before jumping to the other side.

It didn't take Yamamoto long to learn Reborn is no ordinary baby as no toddlers can do that!

Shaking his head, he decided he talked with...an ALIEN and wondered if his childhood friend was the same, replaced by an alien.

xxx

Reborn investigated Yamamoto Takeshi.

A family of three that managed a Sushi Restaurant. Mother, deceased. Father? A Master of Shigure Soen Ryu Kenjutsu.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

He then confronted Yamamoto's father about his son's would be future if he continued his wish to stay involved with his charge. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was horrified that his son would get involved with Italy's Most Powerful Mafia if he continues to try to restore back the old Tsunade and he's clearly against it.

A battle between the two men ensued with Reborn as the victor, as Tsuyoshi got rusty.

Mafia Laws is that the loser obeys the winner...and Reborn ordered Tsuyoshi to teach his son well, and raise him to be a strong guardian who would protect his boss.

Guardian Candidate, secured.

He would have to wait a bit before calling in the next one.


	5. Exposure

Exposure

School, on the promised hour and day...

Yamamoto met Reborn again.

'So, have you made a decision?' Reborn asked him.

'Yeah. I thought about it for a long time.' said Yamamoto.

'...despite how you feel, you should know Tsunade best. Should I be successful in helping her get her heart back, she can never belong to just one person. She is...the sky herself. She would welcome, embrace, and accept anything and everyone. This was what her predecessor did. He married three women in love with him just so he wouldn't hurt them and loved them equally, never picking favorites.' Reborn told her. 'She will never choose if it meant hurting others. If you want to learn about your...friend...come to this address at 5:30 and listen when we arrive. Its where I planned on training her. You will learn what you'll be up against there. I will conceal your presence with my own so she will not sense you. Be on time.' and Reborn left after giving Yamamoto a map of a location.

Yamamoto gulped.

There was more to the sun...no, sky than he knew.

There was something big about Tsunade.

Something big will have to happen before the old her returns.

He felt that his own world will shatter too.

xxx

'...Reborn, how did you find a place like this?' Tsunade asked Reborn as they came to a very old place outside Namimori.

'I looked for a suitable training ground just for us.' said Reborn. 'You once told me you thought your power is Pyrokinesis...but you're half-wrong.' Reborn told her. 'Every human being possesses Wave Energy...but for some individuals, possessing certain levels of Wave Energy awakens into either Psychic Powers or Dying Will Flames. The size and balance of the Wave of an individual is determined at birth and it has been heavily hinted that members of the same bloodline tend to share similar Wave balance. Just like your family for example.'

'My...family?' Tsunade asked him with a slight frown.

'Yes. I told you once that you would become a Mafia Boss to inherit the Vongola Family, correct?' Reborn told her. 'It was your ancestors who started the Vongola Bloodline 400 years ago. By Sawada Ieyasu who renamed himself Giotto. He possessed the Sky Flames and all his descendants shared the trait. Those who possessed Sky Flames often become powerful individuals who could influence many whether for good or for worse. Giotto created the Vongola as originally, a vigilante group to protect the weak from cruel oppression by those corrupted with power. Those who shared his ideals gathered under his banner. Around him are his six guardians who also possessed Sky Flames...but theirs are different.'

'Different?'

'Yes...six different flames that reflected the persona surrounding the Sky. The Cloud, Sun, Storm, Lightning, Rain and Mist Flames. And to reflect these flames, they each have their unique traits. If you possess the Sky Flames wherein you accept, embrace and influence all...your power is Harmony and Assimilation.'

'The Cloud Guardian is the drifter who watches from afar, whom nothing can ever bind. They watch from a distance and strike from the distance. Their power is Propagation. It is suited for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers. Also, this Propagation effect is highly advantageous when performing techniques meant to cover a great range. That is why out of all guardians, the Cloud Flame Bearer is second strongest.'

The Sun Guardian is said to attack and destroy enemies with their own bodies. Their Activation special trait of the Sun Flames has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. As such, it is an optimal Flame for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. But that same characteristic also makes it difficult to use Sun Flames in direct combat. Thus they often heal and support while those who like fighting needed a great degree of training and control.'

'The Storm Guardian is always at the heat and center of the battle. Their power is Disintegration. Their flame can disintegrate anything...even other flames, thus they suit their roles.'

'The Rain Guardian is said to wash away conflict that surrounds the family...his or her power is Tranquility, carrying the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement.'

'The Lightning Guardian is similar to the Storm in Function...if Storm is at the heat of the battle, the Lightning draws conflict away from the family unto themselves like a lightning rod. Lightning Flames are in many ways more similar to electricity than actual flames. The Solidification special trait of these Flames can be employed harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting as if sharp blades or electrocuting as if real electricity.'

'Finally, the Mist Guardian is one who bewilders the enemy with deceit, concealing the family's true form. Their flames are thus, suited for Illusions as their flame's ability is Construction. Together, all seven flames are the Dying Will Flames of the Sky.'

'Can you use flames too, Reborn?' Tsunade asked him curiously.

'I can. My flames are of the Sun...that's why before I became like this...I was the world's strongest hitman. Because I mostly use my power for support and healing my own body and myself, and augmenting my strength. If you use your ability to absorb some of my flames, for example, you will temporarily gain the same abilities until you're finished using it. But unlike my level, due to your ability, its twice as effective, making your flame suited for teamwork.'

'Ah...so these flames are different from Pyrokinesis?'

'Of course, so your fears about your power are unwarranted.' said Reborn. 'You didn't need to have to seal away your heart and emotions for control just to protect your mother and people around you. Your flames will respond to your will. If you wish it to, it will be a flame that cannot burn and easily suit your needs. The difference between Dying Will Flame and Pyrokinesis is great. Pyrokinesis is nothing but a fire capable of destruction responding to emotion as you originally thought. In a way, you're right.'

'What about my family? Can they use Dying Will Flames too?'

'Your mother can't...but your father and the entire Vongola Bloodline can.' Reborn told her. 'Giotto's Guardians also sired descendants...and your heart and will as the Sky will enable you to find your Guardians by your Intuition. You will sense who your life companions are...but be careful, Tsuna. Not only am I training you to be the next Vongola Boss...I will also train you to survive. Originally, your predecessor, the Ninth has three sons eligible for succession. But all three of them are killed. One was shot in a party, the second was kidnapped and drowned, and the third...was reduced to bones. We all suspect an Assassin who used Storm Flames on him.' he said grimly. 'No one knows of your existence as heir yet. We have plenty of time to prepare you before unwanted people find out...and by then, you are strong enough to fend them all off, to protect your Family as Boss. My tutelage will be strict...Tsunade. You can safely release your heart. You don't need to seal it anymore.'

'...you say that as if its so easy.' said Tsunade flatly. 'I sealed my heart for so long I forgot what its like to have one to protect people around me.'

'Looks like we got a lot of work to do...your Guardians sure have their work cut out. I will test your battle skill with your flames. Fight me.'

xxx

From afar, Yamamoto listened, petrified as he watched.

Tsunade sealed her heart because of her powers out of fear she may burn anyone and anything around her if she lost control by her feelings alone.

He witnessed her powers as she fought the...baby who was too fast. Impossibly fast. And Tsunade, through years of devoted training, has great control over her powers. He watched. It was all he could do and then he has to make up his mind. And he would have to talk to Reborn, again.

When he got home however...

His father sported injuries!

'Dad...what happened?!' he gasped out at his scowling, disgruntled father.

'...I lost a fight...and as a result of that...I have to bring you into a world of conflict even though I'd rather not.' Tsuyoshi sighed. 'You will be training under me, Takeshi. But once you start wielding the sword...I want you to promise me two things...take up the sword only to protect, and no matter what, come home alive.'

The baseball player knew Reborn was responsible for this...heck, he didn't even know his father used to be a swordsman!

Does that mean...Reborn chose him for her Guardian...because of how he wanted her friendship back?


	6. He tries

He Tries

It has been a month since Reborn started his plans.

That, and it was funny watching Tsuna deal with Bianchi.

Bianchi tried giving her poisoned goods, and with her intuition, she knew they were no good and dumps them away or using them as useful Rat Poison after telling Nana she got it 'from a friendly psycho'.

But when Bianchi tried to get her poisoned herself, Reborn watched as Tsunade hurled fireballs at her...that splits up into more, smaller AND faster fireballs...and boy, it was so on!

It was Tsuna's first-ever Serious Battle, which ended in her favor as Bianchi ran out of poisoned food and drinks, and her scorpions are destroyed. Tsuna, having trained for years has a lot of stamina and still hurls out fire.

Reborn told her that loser obeys the winner which is the law of the Mafia World...so Tsuna ordered her to never bug her and people related to her ever again unless extremely important emergencies. That got Bianchi off their case.

Next was Lambo, a 5 year old hitman from the Bovino Family sent to kill Reborn.

Tsuna can clearly see its a futile, hopeless battle...and in a dark twist, the poor kid, she theorized, may be sent to his death by his family by targeting Reborn of all people.

Tsuna was confused at her feelings regarding the situation...

'Hey Reborn...when a situation like this came up, I feel the urge to kill someone and destroy a few things.' she said. 'What do you call that?'

'You call that 'anger'.' Reborn told her. 'You felt anger when you thought Lambo is deliberately sent to die under the guise of a mission to kill me which is clearly a futile, hopeless mission.'

'Ah...'

'Since they're all the way back in Italy, do the next best thing...so what did your mind come up with?' Reborn asked Tsuna as she picked up the child who fell off the two-storey window.

'...adopt him?'

'Er, this is a human child we're talking about, not a dog...'

'Mama would want him.' said Tsuna. 'We can't tell her the truth though...and Lambo, you can't reveal anything about the mafia to my mother. She doesn't know...and Lambo?'

'Uhm, yeah?' Lambo looked at the emotionless girl nervously.

'You don't have to go back to where nobody cares for you. You're a member of this family from now on.'

Lambo's eyes slowly widened as tears pooled in his eyes. Even though there's no emotion in her expression and voice, the intent was there.

'Y-you'll...adopt Lambo-san?'

'Hai.'

It was arranged.

Nana agreed to adopt Lambo, as Lambo is obviously, a lost child that needed some mothering. But Lambo has rules to follow. He has to go to Kindergarten, and learn how to have fun and friends..and NO bringing of WOMDs to school such as his grenades and 10-year Bazooka.

Tsuna got hit with the Bazooka and got sent to a timeline where she met people who claims to be her guardians, and did not tell her their names. They asked that to maintain the future, she must keep her experience there a secret. And apparently, her future self was in a rather 'hilariously romantically complicated situation'. Not that she'd understand that...

But she swore to herself that she would find them in her timeline.

Its her duty after all. She knows their faces thus knows what to look for...and she can't tell Reborn.

Well, she'll just pretend she 'likes them'.

And well...she wound up adopting one of them!

Nana had to patiently explain to Lambo why is his new sister...'different', when Reborn and Tsuna went out on 'business'.

xxx

At school...the rooftop during lunch break...

'Tsunade,' said Reborn, 'I want you to meet someone.' he said as from the corner of the building that made up the structure where the school's Electric Generators are, out came Yamamoto. 'He is to be your Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.'

'Nice to meet you, Sawada-san!' he greeted her jovially, shaking her hands as in Tsuna's mind, she saw him as an adult, only, with a scar on his face.

'...hello.' she greeted. 'Will you stay with me?'

'Of course! As long as you need me I'll be there!' he reassured her. 'How about we spend lunch time getting to know each other eh?'

'...sure...' Reborn left them alone, knowing the forgotten childhood friend will do his job just to bring 'her' back. He would now have to type his report.

xxx

CEDEF...

Iemitsu looked at the report Reborn sent to him. The Arcobaleno made it clear he would send monthly reports of his progress.

_I have found Tsunade's first Guardian, a boy named Yamamoto Takeshi. _  
><em>His background is a family of practitioners of Shigure Soen Ryu...that dated<em>  
><em> all the way back to Asari Ugetsu's time, and Yamamoto's father is a master<em>  
><em> but retired practitioner of the style. And having traced all the way to 400 years<em>  
><em> ago, he is the son of a Yamamoto and a woman who is a descendant of the first<em>  
><em> rain guardian. That would make the kid ideal for the post. Not only that, the kid<em>  
><em> also held special feelings for Tsunade since they were children. Apparently, they<em>  
><em> were childhood friends in their elementary school where she was loved by all kids<em>  
><em> due to her bright, cheerful personality where she 'accepted and welcomed everyone'<em>  
><em> no matter what age, gender or background. He put on an act to make her remember<em>  
><em> her old self by portraying how she used to be but its not working. And because he <em>  
><em>clearly cares, I gave him a choice. He knows the full truth of Vongola and Tsunade's<em>  
><em> part in it, and he accepted...his father wouldn't...so I exploited Mafia Laws to bully <em>  
><em>him into training his son who is her Rain Guardian, given his lineage. He's set in<br>stone since he watched over her for years in hopes its just a phase and she would  
>'be back'. Well, he now knows why she sealed her heart away so he made it his<br>personal job to help her get her heart back._

_As for Tsunade's training progress, I taught her acrobatics and evasion skills since_  
><em> she mastered the full capabilities of fire, having mistaken herself for a dangerous<em>  
><em> pyrokinetic. She's already physically fit as apparently, to get stronger, she asked <em>  
><em>maman to take her to aerobics and anaerobics fitness classes and more stamina <em>  
><em>means the longer she could use her flames. She also knew the full truth about <em>  
><em>Vongola and the true nature of the Flames thus she no longer needed to seal her<em>  
><em> heart away. Problem? She locked herself up for so long she forgot what emotions<em>  
><em> are. But she still has her morals and sense of justice...because when Lambo, a 5 <em>  
><em>year old hitman in training was sent to kill me, Tsunade knew its a pointless job<em>  
><em> where they sent a child to die. She got angry for the first time, and adopted Lambo,<em>  
><em> telling him he never had to go back ever again, and told him he's now family. You <em>  
><em>now have an adopted son, congrats. Nana likes him too so you better get papers ready.<em>  
><em> Our plan for 'him' to be her next guardian is underway. This should go smoothly...but as<em>  
><em> I have no way to predict what she's thinking, she tends to surprise me a lot.<em>

_P.S- since Yamamoto is a baseball player, special order a Baseball Bat that functions  
>as a shikomizue sword that can bypass all metal detectors, will you?<em>

Iemitsu had no idea how to comment on this first report. His daughter has a STALKER who has feelings for her and now he has an adoptive son too...what more of the kid they chose for his Storm Lineage? His baby girl looks like a mix of Nana and his paternal bloodline he definitely needed all weapons he could amass to bat off boys off his kid.

Well, Timoteo would be happy that they found a Rain Guardian on top of Storm THAT fast...

xxx

At the school rooftop...

Yamamoto introduced himself as her classmate since elementary, but she forgot...and Reborn 'pretty much told him everything he has to know', so he is fully aware of her power and the 'sacrifice' she made due to a misunderstanding no thanks to movies and the internet thus he made it his goal to 'bring her back to life', the old her that Tsunade forgot out of her fear...after a short time enjoying her powers as a child.

Tsunade wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Proof was there in Yamamoto's old class photo when they were in Grade 2. They were indeed, classmates and she herself, was smiling with her hair in pigtails at the time.

'...so this face is...a smile?' Tsunade asked Yamamoto curiously as she stared at her younger self's face. 'What's it for?'

'People smile when we feel happy...and there are many things to be happy about.' said Yamamoto with a smile on his face. 'There are many types of smiles in the world, you know? You smile when you eat delicious food and tasty treats. You smile when you got good grades and praise yourself for a job well done. You smile when your family praises you for good deeds or enjoying a family outing...you smile when you enjoy yourself with friends, or simply doing an activity alone you enjoy doing...there's lots of reasons to smile...and your smile was the brightest we've ever seen in elementary school.' he said. 'We all loved it...your smile. The teachers...our classmates...everyone.'

'...I was loved because I smiled?'

'Yeah...because your smile is so bright we felt like the sun shone on us.' Yamamoto told her. 'You have the kindest warm smile. And for your sake I'll help you bring it back.' Tsuna's intuition was going haywire because Yamamoto...was super sincere.

This triggered another emotion in her she didn't know.

'...why do you care so much?' she asked him. 'Is it because you're my guardian and its your job?' Yamamoto choked at the question. She thought he's just obligated?!

'I care because I'm your friend. Guardian is just a fancy title and a job but a friend is someone who really cares without a catch.' he said with a grin. 'You would know I'm the real deal because your heart says so.'

She slightly nodded.

Yamamoto wanted the old her back. The old her that a lot of people liked and lost.

Her mother lost her too...as she remembered all visits to mental doctors in a bid to find out what was wrong with her.

'...if I got my heart back...would people be...happy?'


	7. Cloudy Potential

The Cloud-y Potential

Hibari Kyoya rules Namimori and is **married** to Namimori.

He rules with fear and an iron fist. Teachers and students alike FEAR him.

All save one.

Sawada Tsunade. AKA the 'Doll' as apparently, she is cold, unfeeling and 'has no heart'. And they don't mean the cruel, ruthless and merciless kind.

They mean that she doesn't have emotions at all and her face is void of feeling.

He sees the doll everyday, her eyes hardly blinking on her blank face.

So he could not determine if she is a herbivore or carnivore. And he only respects carnivores.

He wants her status determined ASAP.

Thing is...on that weekend...they met at the streets.

'...Hibari-senpai.' she said in a voice that made him inwardly shudder. No emotion at all as if its a ROBOT talking. 'I'm under orders to fight you.'

'Hooo? By who, herbivore?' for now, she's herbivore.

'By my teacher.' she said. 'I'm sorry for the trouble, but orders are orders.' she said with a polite bow. 'Do you know a good place to fight without police cracking on us?' she asked him. 'After this, we won't bother you again...'

'Hn. Very well...the school grounds are empty on weekends.' Hibari obliged the doll who might be made to take martial arts lessons. He too, wanted a good fight and hoped she could give him it.

At the school grounds...she surprised him indeed...

His blood BOILED in excitement as while she lacked in power in her hits, as expected of a girl, she has the skill to evade his attacks and he could hardly land a hit on her and he was made to strategize for the first time in his life. She's fast, agile, reflexible and skilled. Too bad she lacked power. She's...a puppy yet to be trained to bite, he decided. To end the fight, he must land a finishing blow capable of stopping her.

Thing is, its pretty tough...until she made a mistake in her attempt to sweep him, and he was able to strike the base of her neck, knocking her out before her reflexes could react.

'...I decided. You're a carnivore.' he said as he picked her up, bridal style. 'I will fight you again, doll.'

Now then, he would have to look up in school files just so he'd know where she lives...and he took her home.

'Oh my! What happened to my baby?!' Nana gasped as Hibari wondered what to say. The woman clearly doesn't know...anything.

'I found her passed out.' he lied. 'I had to look up school files just to know her address.'

'Oh! Thank you for bringing my daughter back.' Nana smiled appreciatively. 'Would you like tea and cake? It's the least I could do!'

'Er...OK...' it would be rude to turn her down as Nana welcomed him in. He took off his shoes while Nana took off Tsunade's shoes and put it down on the front steps where the other shoes are.

'Maman, what happened to Tsunade?' Reborn asked as Hibari put Tsunade on the couch.

'This young man said he found her passed out on the street...maybe its her narcolepsy again.' Nana sighed lamentingly. 'He must be a student at the same school since he looked up school files just to get her home. Why can't the doctors figure her out?' she sighed gloomily.

Hibari remembered that the girl often sleeps in class which is what he got from the social grapevine among the teachers. Since its an...abnormality, not laziness, she's not breaking rules and let her be.

Or maybe not.

It takes considerable effort to be a carnivore. Hours of hard work and training. He would know best, otherwise, he's not Namimori's strongest man for nothing.

Her sleepiness in class may have come from training, not an abnormality.

Interesting!

For now, he enjoyed the cake, while putting up with her...unusual little brothers...?

xxx

'Tsunade, you came home out cold carried by some kid and then I find a bruise at the back of your head.' said Reborn. He healed it of course. 'What happened?'

'Eto...I fought Hibari-senpai to gain his respect.' said Tsunade. 'I lost though but at least he was happy...because he was smiling.' she said. 'Yamamoto said there's many kinds of smiles but his smile was the toothy kind...kinda...like this.' she imitated Hibari's feral psychotic, bloodthirsty smile that made the hitman sweatdrop. 'He never did tell me what kind of smile is that though...'

'Why did you fight this guy?'

'...because he's the drifter.' said Tsunade as Reborn looked absolutely floored. 'He's the drifter who'll watch from afar. I have to...make myself worth his time. He only respects strength.'

'Ah...crafty girl, you're learning well.' Reborn praised. Tsunade found her Cloud Guardian. 'So you found Cloud eh?' Tsunade nodded. At this rate, she'd do most of the looking... 'Storm will come on Monday but you'll have to win his respect too.'

'OK.'

xxx

Monday...

'Class, we have a new transfer student.' said the homeroom teacher. 'Somebody wake Sawada up so she'd know then she can sleep.' the class sweatdropped.

'Sawada-san, wake up for three minutes!' a girl made light pats on Tsuna's back and she moaned.

'...lunch time?' the class sweatdropped again while the transfer in question twitched.

'Er no, you need to know we have a transfer student first, then you can sleep again.'

'O...K...' Tsuna tried her best to stay awake even though her eyelids are slowly...closing in on her.

'Ahem, he is Gokudera Hayato-kun from Italy...'

Tsuna's face hit her desk and she's fast asleep again.

'...that's a normal sight around here, Gokudera-kun, she's narcoleptic.' the teacher sighed. 'You can find your seat and we'll start homeroom.'

Gokudera 'Smokin' Bomb' Hayato twitched as he passed by the girl's seat. This girl is to be Vongola Decima? Seriously?! They're doomed!

xxx

Lunch time...

Tsuna woke up to the smell of food and found Yamamoto fanning the smell of food at her face. 'Lunch time Sawada-chan! Wakey-wakey!' he grinned. 'Oh, and Hibari-senpai wants to see you for some reason.'

'Ah...OK...same spot?'

'Yep, I'll be waiting up there OK?'

'O...K...' Yamamoto chuckled as he helped her up and gave her wasabi tube which she took to wake up from the incredible spice.

'And we still have lessons!'

'OK. Oh, and Hibari-senpai smiled at me this Saturday...the 'I want to rip you apart till you're dead' smile you told me about. I guess he's happy with me.' Yamamoto face-faulted while those nearby inched away from the sleepy and now crazy girl.

"...Vongola is doomed." Gokudera thought, twitching fast.

xxx

School Grounds...

'Hibari-senpai, Yamamoto said you wanted to see me?' Hibari took out his tonfa. 'Oh, OK. Let's fight.'

'Come at me, carnivore!' and he lunged at her and all hell broke loose.

The whole school went O.O when students witnessed the scary prefect and narcolepsy doll girl fight each other in the school grounds...and she's actually a very good fighter capable of going toe-to-toe with the prefect.

Gokudera stared incredulously.

The Decima...is something else entirely! And so is the feared Prefect of the school! Their fighting...its on a whole another level!

'Hey...senpai...'

'What?' Hibari grunted in their battle dance.

'Should I win...will you become my Guardian?' Tsunade asked him.

'You're being weird, carnivore.'

'Well, loser obeys the winner...that's what sensei told me.' Hibari smirked.

'Loser obey winner eh? I like that. Didn't you lose to me this Saturday?' he reminded snarkily.

'Yeah but you didn't know the rule then.' said Tsunade with a shrug before evading attacks with just footwork. 'So, will you?'

'IF you win...you did lose to me this Saturday!'

'Well, I made a mistake...I got scolded.' Tsunade stated.

'Oho? You learned to hate getting scolded?'

'...yes. It gave me a feeling I don't think I'd like very much.'

'Hoho, so you CAN learn despite being a doll...'

The fight lasted until end of lunch time when the bell rang.

'...tch, we'll continue this some other time.' Hibari scowled.

'OK.'

'Sawada-chan, you improved a lot.' Yamamoto commented as he gave her lunch. 'I never thought you fought Hibari-senpai though.'

'...he is one of us.' Yamamoto's eyes widened. 'He is the Cloud. And strength is to win him and his respect over...I have to beat him but we're pretty equal in skill...Reborn's going to up the ante again...'

'Yare yare...good thing I ate your lunch so you can have my sushi bento.' said Yamamoto sheepishly. 'You can eat on the way back to class with no trouble since he hogged our lesson time.'

'...sorry.'

'It's OK. You also have a duty and we have little time left before 'they' come. We have to find everyone.' Yamamoto patted her head. Tsunade nodded as they walked back to school together, with Yamamoto muttering about 'psycho prefects being mean to his boss'. 'Oh yes, Reborn-san informed me of a job after school...will you be alright alone with a wasabi tube till you get back?'

'Hai...its about Storm right?'

'Yep.'

'I guess we continue tomorrow...'


End file.
